


Change of Plans

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Spanking, M/M, Rimming, casteshipping - Freeform, mild Ass Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: The Thief King breaks into the Pharaoh's palace to steal everything he could get his hands on. There's a slight change of plans.
Relationships: Atem/Thief King Bakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by [this comic](https://kamydrawstuffs.tumblr.com/post/626936259628154880/the-name-isthief-king-booty-bakura-person-to) by [kamydrawstuffs](https://kamydrawstuffs.tumblr.com), but it took a detour pretty quickly.

The night air was fridged despite the humidity. If anything, the humid evening only worsened the cold of night, leaving once-sweat-damp skin to chill beneath the rising moon. Sand sunk beneath his footsteps, displaced by swift feet shoed in animal hide and gold-threaded strips. The moon cast his shadow across the sifting sands, yet still he stayed mostly hidden in the open plain. The moon was not full enough that night to discourage him.

The Thief King slowed as he approached the marketway outside the palace gates. He crouched low, almost flush with the sand, as he surveyed the area before him. He was just at the edge of the darkness of night, not daring to cross through the settlement and its revealing light. Not until he knew where he was looking for.

He continued to stalk the perimeter, keeping low and keeping his movements slow. Even though he was shrouded in shadows, he could not risk being seen. He was the King of Thieves, a professional for Ra's sake. He was not about to make a rookie mistake and draw attention to himself. Especially not before he even got inside.

There. Notches in the guarding wall. Just enough that the soles of his shoes would catch. The Thief King ducked behind a house, entering the settlement. While he could, technically, still turn back, in his heart he knew he set himself on this path now. The only steps he could take were forward.

The Thief King ducked from house to house, creeping along the brick walls, careful not to make any sounds that may wake the townsfolk. He had been a thief for so long now, stepping without any sound, nearly without any weight at all, was more natural than stepping with a heavy foot. Maybe in another life, he would have grown up as a loud-stepped child, taking up space as he so pleased. He did not have such blessings in this one, though. In this life, he knew to stay out of sight.

When the Thief King reached the wall separating himself from the palace's grounds, he placed a hand on the sandstone that comprised the wall. He gave it a single pat before stepping away, only to run at the wall. With a leap, the Thief King scaled the wall, scrambling up it with relative ease and enough speed not to slip and fall. He had done this many times, in many different places, at many different heights. While the palace wall was by far the tallest he had ever scaled, it was still just a wall. At least, that's what he told himself to keep the nervousness from going to his head.

One hand on the ledge of the wall, and then two. The Thief King pulled himself up onto the top of the wall, but kept himself as flat as he could in case anyone on the other side was watching. The drop down was too far to make all at once, so the Thief King scooted his way along the edge of the wall until he found a spot he could slide down from. One hand on the wall, and one shoe to keep him at the wall, and down he went, sliding from the top of the wall down into the sand below, landing behind a sandstone structure.

He kept close to the structure - which he now identified as one of the lookout towers that stood tall along the road to the palace - and peered around the edge to see how many guards and groundmen he would have to work around. Not many. No, of course not. What would the Pharaoh have to worry about, surrounded by tall walls and people who love him? Nothing, that's what. Nothing to worry about. Except _him_. The thought made the Thief King grin. It would be fun watching the palace court lose their heads when they realized all the Thief King had taken.

That is, once he had taken it.

The Thief King decided to back further behind the watchtower, and sneak around the other side. There were fewer torches there. Less light, more places to hide. As if the red of his robe did not catch the firelight. No, the Thief King enjoyed the challenge.

Featherlight footsteps, back pressed against a wall, dive to the left, up against the wall again, crouched on his heels, to the right, the wall, avoiding the sightline of the groundsmen until the Thief King reached the palace itself. The Thief King jumped up, grabbed onto a window ledge, and pulled himself through the open space, into what looked to be a small seating area. The room was empty, save a few armchairs adorned with fabrics and a game board.

The Thief King stepped down from the window sill and crossed the room to the only door it had. He pulled his hood up, hiding his face to anyone who may spot him. Not that he intended to be spotted, and not that his robe would not give him away, but the hood was a habit at this point. He kept his breath steady, quiet, listening for the sound of footsteps outside the room. There was nothing. Only silence. Beckoning silence. The Thief King left the room, and ran through the halls as fast as his silent feet would carry him.

He knew where he was going, of course. He could feel it in his bones, the lure of gold. The lure of gold and fine jewelries and silks. That passion drove him. It guided him through the halls and told him when to duck behind draperies and into dark doorways. It brought him into a grand room, adored with tapestries of silk and furniture plated in gold. The walls were tall, enough so that he had to crane his neck to see the ceiling. From the ceiling hung several chandeliers, decorated in precious gems, nearly glowing in the moonlight. A wooden table, lined with golden etchings of blessings, sat off to the side of the room. To the Thief King's left there was a large section of the wall cut out, but what was on the other side was hidden by drapes of silk and painted linen. Other items of little interest littered the room, but the Thief King's attention was what could possibly be behind the drapes keeping him from the next area.

He walked over, quiet as ever, and pulled back part of the curtain with care. The room it revealed was uninhabited, but contained a great many things. A large bed was in the corner, the frame made of decorated wood and covered in skillfully weaved linens. A dresser was nearest to him, on the wall beside the Thief King. On it sat different displays of necklaces, earrings, neck collars, and bangles, some of which were made with _silver_. Various stones and gems were embedded in the jewelry, and the Thief King couldn't help but eye a pair of long, pendulum-like earrings, made with silver hooks. The pendulum piece itself was a carved stone of lapis lazuli, held in place by a frame of gold.

The Thief King did not notice the nemes on a display head on the other side of the room. Of course, without such a clue, he could have figured out where he was, if he paid any closer attention to his surroundings.

His surroundings made themselves known by footsteps getting progressively louder. The Thief King, in a small panic, ducked into the bedroom and grabbed what jewelry he could. He was nearly out of the window too, before a voice spoke behind him.

"Don't go so soon," said the voice behind him. The voice everyone knew. The Thief King turned to look, careful to keep most of his face still hidden by his hood. He nearly choked when he saw the Pharaoh. Light brown skin adorned with gold and silver jewelry, brightly colored gems and stones arranged in a beautiful motif on the Pharaoh's neck collar, his muscles defined by golden bands on his biceps. A cape sat on the Pharaoh's shoulders, somewhere between a navy and a deep purple. He was surely on his way to bed, for the only thing else he wore was a well-weaved shendyt. The Thief King wanted to say something sharp, to sneer at the face of decadence, but all he could do was stare. The Pharaoh was _beautiful_. The Thief King was sure of it, that even under all of the adornments, the Pharaoh was beautiful. He did not like how sure he was.

"I-" It was all the Thief King was able to get out, before the Pharaoh stretched up against the opening separating the bedroom from the rest of the room. The way the Pharaoh stretched, arms raised above his head with his wrists crossed, back pressed against the wall, left the Thief King speechless.

"Won't you stay?" the Pharaoh asked, trying so hard to lock eyes with him. The Thief King was thankful for his hood now more than ever. He was certain those eyes would do him in, and he didn't want to test that theory.

"And be captured by your guards, your Highness?" the Thief King barked out instead, finally finding his voice. "Or killed? Not my idea of a good night."

"No one knows you're here," the Pharaoh said. He took a step forward, careful not to do anything that might scare the Thief King away. "Just one night? It'll be worth your while." The Thief King did not move from his place inside the window sill as the Pharaoh continued to approach. The Pharaoh held out his hand to the Thief King, stopping his steps a foot or two away from the man.

"And if I accept, what should I call you, your Highness?" the Thief King asked. "My Pharaoh?" The Pharaoh's lips twitched downward.

"None of that. I tire of that. I want to be equal with someone. At least for one night." The Pharaoh's eyes were intense, even in the low light. His body was ridged from pent up irritation of being surrounded by palace-goers who would not meet his eyes, only his feet. "Call me Atem."

"Atem," the Thief King repeated, though he repeated it with a sneer. Atem felt a flash of insult, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He wanted to hear his name like that again. He wanted to hear his name like he was another man on the street, like he was a commoner at the market. He wanted to be seen, not looked up at.

"Won't you stay?" Atem asked again, and lowered his hand as he stepped forward. He reached out, and put a hand on the Thief King's hood. The Thief King tensed, and Atem stopped his movement. "I won't remove anything you're not comfortable with." The Thief King relaxed just a bit, and lowered his hood on his own. Atem inhaled sharply, his hand gently cupping the Thief King's cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing to trace the scar that sat on the Thief King's cheek.

"Don't seem so surprised," the Thief King said, though it didn't have the bite he usually did. "I am the King of Thieves, after all."

"My apologies for staring, I was unaware I was being graced by royalty," Atem said, and though it was sharp, his words were not maliciously so. Atem reached forward with his free hand, and pulled one of his earrings from the pile of jewelry the Thief King still held scooped in his arm. He moved the hand on the Thief King's cheek to brush the man's wild hair back, and hung the earring from the Thief King's lobe. The Thief King wore a confused look, and Atem just gave him a soft smile in return.

One by one, Atem hung his jewelry on the Thief King, adorning him in golds and silvers and colorful stones. The earrings the Thief King had been so transfixed by previously were one of two pairs hanging from his ears. The other pair was a set of large, thick hoops, perfectly framing the dangling pendulums. The other jewelry, necklaces set with turquoise and amethyst, rings of varying stone size, and more golden bangles than the Thief King could count. The Thief King sat there, bathed in moonlight, and covered in gleaming gold.

"You're beautiful," Atem said without realizing it. The Thief King could feel his cheeks warm.

"You're flirting with an enemy of the throne," he sneered, because he wasn't ready yet to acknowledge the way Atem was making him feel.

"I'm at the very least catering to a guest in my palace," Atem replied without a beat of hesitation.

"Ah, so you proposition all who enter your palace?" the Thief King said. The joking around was comfortable, familiar even. Maybe in the next life, the Pharaoh would be just a regular guy. Maybe in the next life, they could have been friends.

"Not all," Atem said, and he gave the Thief King a wink. "Only the ones I'm serious about propositioning. Would you like something to eat, or drink? I don't want to assume, but I can't imagine you eat well with your lifestyle." The Thief King smirked at that. Stealing, and grave-robbing, to survive was a lifestyle now? The same as gardening and priesthood? He wasn't about to say no to a free meal though, so he nodded confirmation, and Atem smiled. "Wait here, I will find a servant to bring us something," Atem said, and the Thief King shook his head, the earrings tapping against his face from the movement.

"Have the servant bring _you_ something. Most wanted thief, remember?" he said, and Atem gave him an apologetic smile.

"Of course," Atem said, and then he looked to the floor. "If you are not here when I return, I will understand your mistrust." He reached out and took the Thief King's hand with both of his. He brushed his thumbs across the back of it, admiring for just a moment the contrast between his soft skin and the rough skin of the Thief King's hand. "I will not get my hopes up, but I would like to return to you." He lifted the Thief King's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Atem let go and walked away, letting the Thief King's hand fall back at the Thief King's side.

\---

When Atem returned, he had the servant bring a basket of bread, a bowl containing figs and grapes, and a large pitcher of wine. The food was left on the large table, and the servant left without any mind to the closed curtain of Atem's sleeping chambers. Atem pushed closed the door as the servant disappeared down the hall, just to make sure that if he was going to do anything that night, it would not be heard.

"Thief King?" Atem spoke as he peered his head through the curtains separating him from his bedroom. He couldn't help the excitement he felt when he saw the Thief King, still adorned in his jewelry, still sitting in the window sill. It looked as if the Thief King now wore even more of Atem's jewelry, but Atem was just glad to see the man was still there. "I have fruits and wine, if you would like to join me."

"I was half expecting you to return with guards," the Thief King admitted as he climbed down from the window sill. Atem shook his head.

"Maybe I should have, but I'm looking forward to this far too much to do what I _should_ ," he said, and it made the Thief King grin. "I want to forget about being Pharaoh, at least for a night."

"In that case," the Thief King said, "pour me a glass of wine."

The two ate in silence at first. The servant had only brought one cup, thinking Atem was eating alone, and so the two shared the sole cup available. Not that it bothered either of them. Atem would not admit it, but it gave him a bit of a thrill to be sharing a cup with someone, especially someone so dangerous.

The two reached for the cup at the same time, and their hands only touched for a split second before the Thief King pulled his hand away. As Atem took his sip, the Thief King held up one of the rings Atem had been wearing just prior.

"How did you do that?" Atem asked, mouth nearly agape. "Our hands hardly touched for more than a moment. I didn't even see you!"

"Not seeing me is kind of the point, Atem," the Thief King said, and Atem felt his whole body grow warm from the way the Thief King said his name. The Thief King offered the ring to Atem, but the Pharaoh shook his head.

"If we were on the street, you would be long gone," Atem said. "You stole it fair and square. I will just have to be more careful." The Thief King shrugged, and slipped the ring onto his finger. For a moment he considered choosing that ring to be one of the few he wouldn't sell once he left the palace and reached the next town.

The silence returned, until the Thief King leaned back in his chair with a sated, pleasant sigh. The Thief King closed his eyes for a moment, before opening one of them and looking over at Atem.

"Shall we move this to the bed, now?" he said, in the most seductive voice he could manage.

"So you do truly want to do this?" Atem said, sounding hopeful. There was, of course, always the chance that the Thief King would bolt after eating.

"I truly do want to do this," the Thief King confirmed, and Atem was nearly in his lap as soon as the words left his mouth. Atem kissed the Thief King fervently, and for a moment the Thief King enjoyed the heated kiss, but he did put a hand on Atem's shoulder and nudge him back after a second or two. "Slow down there, we have an entire night," the Thief King said with a laugh.

"Half an entire night," Atem argued, pointing outside the window. The moon could no longer be seen even in the reflective pools of the palace garden.

"We have plenty of time," the Thief King tried again, and he put his hands on Atem's hips, rubbing circles into his sides. "You want to know what it's like being someone's equal? Then let me show you." The Thief King leaned forward and kissed Atem, languid and deep. He soon had Atem moaning quietly with every flick of his tongue and nip of his teeth. He kissed down Atem's neck, letting his teeth graze against the Pharaoh's skin.

"I want to be the one doing this to you," Atem groaned out.

"I'm sure you will, but for now, let me," the Thief King said, and kissed Atem's shoulder. "You're very beautiful, Atem. Let me enjoy you for a bit." 

Enjoy Atem was an understatement. The Thief King nearly worshiped the Pharaoh with his mouth, kissing lines down his shoulders, his chest, back up his neck just to kiss and nip at Atem’s lips. Atem had his hands bunched up in the folds of the Thief King’s robe, grinding lazily and lost in the feeling of the Thief King’s mouth on him.

“Can I leave marks?” the Thief King asked. “Anywhere? Where do you most keep covered?” Atem moaned at the soft bite of the Thief King’s teeth on his shoulder, not hearing him until well after he spoke.

“My- oh yes, do that again!” Atem could barely get the words out as the Thief King licked over one of Atem’s nipples. “My chest is usually- ah!- covered.” The Thief King grinned and leaned back up to suck light marks along the Pharaoh’s collarbone. Atem was nearly vibrating under the attention, one of his hands moved from the Thief King’s robe into his messy hair, tangled in dry locks. The Thief King leaned into Atem’s touch just slightly, and dared a glance up at the Pharaoh’s red-violet eyes.

“You can pull my hair, Atem,” the Thief King said, and was going to say more before his words were stuck in his throat. The slow tug, gradually increasing in intensity, silenced the Thief King as a spark of pleasure ran down his spine. He pulled Atem forward to better grind up against him, and that only caused Atem to tighten his grip on the locks of the Thief King’s hair.

“We should-”

“Bed,” the Thief King said, beating Atem to the punch. Atem kissed the Thief King one more time before letting go of him and getting out of his lap. The Thief King was right behind him, unwrapping his shendyt as he followed Atem into the bedroom. “Do you have any lamps in here? It would be nice to see what we’re doing.” The Thief King was accustomed to the shadows of night, the inky darkness that few could navigate, but Atem was beautiful, and the Thief King wanted to see him better.

Atem nodded and lit a small lamp on one of the dresser stands in the room. The bedroom was cast in soft firelight, and the Thief King felt his breath hitch at the sight of Atem once more. Beautiful was all he could think of to describe Atem, firelight catching off the jewelries he wore, causing his skin to appear as if it were glowing. The Thief King wanted to stand there and watch Atem, admire him, take his hand and walk beside him, wake up to see him in all his natural wonder.

“Come over here, let me kiss you,” Atem said, his voice heavy. The Thief King grinned, and leaned up against the wall.

“So bossy, maybe I just want to stand here and watch you,” he said, and he reached down to stroke his hardened cock. “You’re like sweets for the eyes, you know.”

“I know,” Atem said, but his pride did not hide the blush that crept along his cheeks and up his ears. “I want to touch you.” He was a moment away from saying ‘please’.

“Do you now?” the Thief King asked, a sly grin crossing his face. “And what else do you want to do to me, Atem? What do you want _me_ to do to _you_?” Atem’s cock twitched at the thought of everything the two could do in a night. Could do if the Thief King returned a second night, or a third night, or a fourth.

“Come over here and find out,” Atem replied, and for once the Thief King did as he was told. He let go of his cock and walked over to Atem. Atem was kissing his lips the moment the Thief King was near enough. He ran his hands down the Thief King’s sides, across his back, down to hold the meat of the Thief King’s ass. Atem couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips at the feeling of the Thief King’s round, firm ass in his hands. He squeezed gently, and pulled the Thief King close to him, their chests now pressed against each other. The Thief King broke the kiss to lean forward and kiss Atem’s neck.

“Like my ass, do you?” the Thief King all but purred into Atem’s ear. Atem’s only response was to grip the Thief King’s ass tighter, and kiss him with all the passion the Pharaoh could muster.

The two ended up on the bed, the Thief King’s robe discarded leaving him in nothing but his own jewelry and the jewelries he stole from Atem, and Atem massaging fragranced oil into the Thief King’s back.

The muscles of the Thief King’s shoulders were thoroughly relaxed by the time Atem made his way down to what he was really after.

Pouring more oil onto his hands, Atem worked at the muscles of the Thief King’s thighs. Appreciative moans and hums filled the room, and the Thief King felt like he could fall asleep right there, if it wasn’t for the erection pinned between himself and the bedsheets. He rocked into Atem’s touch, and Atem moved his hands up to kneed the meat of the Thief King’s firm buttocks. A loud slap filled the quiet air, followed by a muffled moan from beneath Atem.

"Do you know how nice your ass is?" Atem mused, and brought a hand down on the Thief King's ass again. He slapped his hands down onto the Thief King's ass a third time, this time with both hands, and squeezed the flesh beneath them afterwards. The Thief King was already nearly putty beneath Atem, trying and failing to bite back moans. Atem loved it, loved how much the Thief King was falling apart under his touch.

He spread the Thief King’s cheeks, admiring him as he continued his massage. Atem leaned down, and trailed his tongue from the Thief King’s perineum up to the cleft of his ass.

“Oh, Atem!” the Thief King moaned out, caught off-guard by the sudden increase in pleasure, his hands gripped the linen sheets, tangled in the fabric as Atem continued to lick and tease the Thief King. He pulled away only to graze his teeth against the Thief King’s ass cheek. The action earned him a gasp, and Atem wondered how much the Thief King would let him do.

“Can I fuck you?” Atem asked as he trailed an oiled finger across the Thief King’s hole. The Thief King groaned as Atem nudged the rim, not entering but just teasing the Thief King little by little.

“Maybe,” the Thief King said. He pressed into Atem’s touch. “Less talk, more action.” Atem complied, and returned his tongue to lap at the Thief King’s hole. The actions earned him more muffled groans, and it spurred Atem on to press the tip of his tongue inside.

“Yes,” the Thief King hissed out, griping the sheets a bit tighter as Atem pressed his tongue inside as best he could. He tongued the Thief King open, his hands both holding the Thief King spread and kneading the thick flesh of his ass. “Ra, Atem, don’t stop,” the Thief King moaned, rocking both against the sheets and pressing himself closer to Atem. Atem did pull away though, and pressed an oiled finger inside the Thief King instead.

“You dare speak of the gods so close to the city temple?” Atem chastised, but without any irritation or malice. He moved his finger languidly, mostly letting the Thief King rock against it than anything else.

“That is hardly my greatest transgression,” the Thief King said, and if Atem had to guess, he would guess the Thief King spoke with a grin. “Now, fuck me, Atem. I’d like to cum sometime tonight.” Atem didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his finger out from the Thief King and dipped them in the fragranced oil. He then slipped one, and then two fingers inside the Thief King. The man beneath him all but vibrated from pleasure, grinding back against Atem’s fingers.

Atem curled his fingers inside the Thief King, earning him another moan. Atem drank it up as if he were being fed by the gods. The Thief King was moaning because of him. Not because he was Pharaoh, not because as Pharaoh surely sex with him was great, but because the Thief King was _genuinely_ enjoying himself under Atem’s touch.

“Add another,” the Thief King muttered, and Atem complied without hesitation. “Oh yes,” the Thief King moaned, and it only spurred Atem on. He stretched the Thief King, drunk on the heat from his body and the allure of his voice.

“You look good like this,” Atem said, and he leaned forward to whisper as best into the Thief King’s ear as he could, “maybe I should keep you like this forever.”

“Maybe you should fuck me,” the Thief King said back, grinding his ass down against Atem’s fingers especially hard to further his point. Atem planted a kiss on the back of the Thief King’s neck.

“Getting close?” Atem asked, his smug smile surely audible in his voice. The Thief King only nodded, and Atem bit down on his shoulder. It wasn’t a particularly hard bite, but it was enough of a sensation to cause the Thief King to moan. He kissed lines down the Thief King’s shoulders as he pulled his fingers out one by one, and he could have sworn he heard a whine as he did so. It brought a smile to Atem’s face.

He spread more oil on his cock, and couldn’t help the low moan that fell from his lips at the feeling of _finally_ being touched. For the briefest moment, the Thief King’s ass was forgotten in favor of chasing the pleasure of his own hand.

“Hey, are you going to jack off against my ass, or fuck my ass?” the Thief King said, full of snark despite how breathless he sounded. Atem huffed out a laugh against the Thief King’s skin.

“Sorry, you’re the only one who has gotten any attention so far,” Atem said, and then added, “unless you count your cruel teasing.”

“Are you saying you saying you didn’t enjoy kissing me?” the Thief King asked, and Atem could not help but laugh again. The Thief King moved his ass up just enough to grind back against Atem, causing the Pharaoh to gasp.

“Alright, alright,” he said, and let go of his cock to spread the Thief King’s cheeks apart. “Point taken.” He guided his cock into the Thief King’s slick hole, and pressed in as slowly as his desperate self would let him. The Thief King let out a low moan, and ground back trying to urge Atem on.

“Oh you are- ah- truly wonderful,” Atem gasped out as he sheathed himself in the Thief King’s ass. He planted gentle kisses on the Thief King’s back, and leaned up to suck a dark mark onto the Thief King’s shoulder.

“Move,” the Thief King said, grinding his ass up to make his point more apparent. “Fuck me, Atem.” Atem grabbed the Thief King’s hair and held it as he thrust into the Thief King, effectively pulling his hair with every movement. The Thief King moaned in pleasure, and reached down to stroke his cock. Atem pulled the Thief King’s hand away, and replaced it with his own. The Thief King gripped the sheets below him, letting Atem pleasure him as he pleased.

It wasn’t long for either of them before they walked along the edge of orgasm. The Thief King could feel his eyes roll back as Atem stroked him to completion, and if Atem’s name was moaned from his lips as the Thief King came, he wasn’t about to admit it.

“Thief, I- oh-” Whatever Atem wanted to say was lost in a moan as he came inside the Thief King, gripping the man’s hips as if his life depended on it. He stilled shortly after, and slipped out as he caught his breath. Atem placed little kisses along the Thief King’s neck until the Thief King moved to stretch out.

“This was definitely one of the better heists I’ve accomplished,” the Thief King said with a yawn. He was stretched out like a placated cat, taking up most of the bed. Atem smacked the Thief King’s ass, earning him what sounded like a yelp caught in the Thief King’s throat.

“As if any of your other heists have ended in sex!” Atem exclaimed, barely able to contain his laughter. The Thief King looked over at him through the mess of his hair.

“How would you know?” he challenged. Atem rolled his eyes, and laid down beside the Thief King.

“I wouldn’t,” he said, and he smiled when the Thief King pulled him closer. “Are you going to keep my jewelry on all night?”

“It’s my jewelry now,” the Thief King said, sounding a bit like he was close to falling asleep. “It has been all night.” Atem was quiet for a while, content with carding his fingers through the Thief King’s hair. He broke the silence regardless, to ask something he wasn’t quite sure he wanted the answer to.

“Will you be here when the sun rises?” Atem asked, turning to meet the Thief King’s eyes. The Thief King wanted to look away. Atem’s eyes held a trap, begging him to stay.

“No,” the Thief King said, even though something made him not want to. “I never stay somewhere very long. It’s too dangerous as a gravero- as a thief.” He knew he didn’t catch himself in time, and he could see in Atem’s eyes that he definitely did not. Regardless, Atem leaned forward and kissed the Thief King, cupping his cheek and tangling their legs together.

“Will you at least stay until I’m asleep?” Atem asked, and the Thief King turned to pull Atem close. He kissed Atem’s forehead, and then his cheek, and finally his lips.

“It would be cruel of me not to,” the Thief King replied, and Atem snuggled closer into his arms.

“Would asking your name be to much?” he asked.

“I already said, I’m known as the Thief King,” the Thief King replied. Atem shook his head.

“I know, but that’s not your name,” he said. “My name isn’t ‘the Pharaoh'.” The Thief King sighed, and nuzzled into the crook of Atem’s neck.

“I’ll think about it. For now, sleep,” the Thief King said. Atem kissed the top of the Thief King’s hair, and fell asleep beside the man not long after.

Sure enough, in the morning, Atem woke up alone. The Thief King was long gone, the sun high in the morning sky. On a small strip of fabric, laying where the Thief King had slept, were hieroglyphs written in kohl, so poorly Atem was surprised he could read them at all. The fabric read ‘ _Bakura_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said this started as nonsensical crack and not just PWP?


End file.
